Fuck Mr Hanson
by ZexEios
Summary: A FanFic based off of 'Fuck Mr. Hatcher'.


Dear Diary,

Like I've wrote many times before, I have a crush on my co-partner. I can't get Mr. Hanson out of my mind. I don't know what it is but the thought of two males having sex turns me on so much. Just thinking of his penis against mine makes me so horny. I've had these feelings for a long time now, and tonight is the night that I'll finally make my move. Tonight, I will fuck Mr. Hanson.

* * *

It's late at night, and only Dan and Mr. Hanson remain in the grump space. Mr. Hanson was currently playing Megaman X, while Dan had exited the room to compose himself. It was this very night that Dan was determined to romance Mr. Hanson and fuck him. As he looked into the room, He knew that a better opportunity than this would never come to him. Taking a deep breath, Dan proceeded to walk into the room.

"Hey Mr. Hanson."

"Hey Dan, what's going on?"

"Not much, do you mind if I watch the game with you?"

"Yeah, grab a beer and have a seat."

Why exactly there was beer around confused Dan a little, but nevertheless he took a seat on the couch. Grabbing a beer, Dan was also surprised to see Mr. Hanson drinking as well. As far as he recalled, Mr. Hanson didn't drink alcohol, but he once again dismissed his curiosity. While drinking, Dan couldn't help but admire Mr. Hanson.

 _Man, Mr. Hanson's a really nice guy, and he's funny too. He tells a lot of funny jokes, even if most of them are about his asshole and dicks. It's hard to believe he's already 30 – he looks really young. I really can't stop thinking about him..._

Before he knew it, Dan had finished his beer and so did Mr. Hanson.

"Want another beer?" Mr. Hanson offered.

"I've got this one." Dan responded, pulling out two shot glasses and a small flask of hard liquor.

He proceeded to pour liquid into both glasses, and the two men were quick to drink it down.

"Ah, I love this stuff!" Mr. Hanson proclaimed. "Me and my wife used to drink it all the time... Before she left me." Mr. Hanson's face turned downward, a pained expression forming.

"Woman are complicated." Dan stated, pouring two more shots.

"Cheers to that." Mr. Hanson said, the two drinking once more. "Yeah, Suzy said I wasn't 'good enough at video games for her'. She wasn't 'attracted to me' anymore. Also something about making 'gay dick jokes' all the time."

"That's dumb, you're a good guy."

"Thanks, Dan! I'm good at video games, right?"

"Of course you are." Dan responded, ignoring Mr. Hanson's obvious fishing for compliments.

As Mr. Hanson continued playing Megaman X, he soon managed to defeat one of the mavericks, which was followed by applause from both men. After giving each other a high five, Mr. Hanson started patting Dan on his thigh.

"That's it, guy." He said, excitedly.

At this point, Dan was generally quite unfazed with Mr. Hanson's homosexual advances. However, he knew that Mr. Hanson wouldn't be expecting him to retaliate by patting his thigh as well. As he made his move, he saw that Mr. Hanson, while a bit surprised, wasn't objecting to his advance. He knew that his goal was within reach, and all he had to do was push a little harder. The two took another pair of shots together in celebration, and Mr. Hanson was starting to feel the effects.

"Aw man, that booze just hit me."

"Hehehehe..." Dan giggled, placing his hand on Mr. Hanson's thigh once more.

He began rubbing Mr. Hanson's thigh, slowly working closer towards his crotch. Mr. Hanson moaned softly, enjoying Dan's excellent hand work. Not wasting any time, Dan moved his hand into Mr. Hanson's pants, pulling out his hard cock and jerking him off. His slow, sensual movements slowly accelerated, while Mr. Hanson was moaning in pleasure. He brought his face in close to Mr. Hanson's crotch and began sucking his penis. Dan was now jerking and sucking Mr. Hanson's cock at high speed, determined to make him blow his load on his face. His hot, hard dick filled his mouth, making Dan extremely erect as well.

"Oh, let's rub our dicks together." Mr. Hanson proposed.

The two got up from the couch, pulling down their pants. Their cocks stared each other down as they took hold and began rubbing their dicks together. The friction made both their cocks extremely hot, and it only served to make both men even harder. The rubbing got faster and faster, until eventually both of them were at their limits.

"Oh, Oh, OOOOH!" Mr. Hanson exclaimed as he began cumming all over Dan.

Dan started cumming at the same time as Mr. Hanson, causing both men to be covered in cum. Just as the two had finished their orgasms, Ross had unexpectedly walked into the room.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is going on here?!"

...Awkward.


End file.
